MInha ruiva
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Ah sua doninha deslavada, eu posso ter o nome estupido de Albus Severus mas ainda sou um Potter. E não vais ficar com a minha ruiva, não vais não.


**Minha ruiva**

O problema da vida é o tempo! Sim pode parecer estúpido, mas esse sacana do tempo é que estraga sempre tudo. E querem saber porquê? Porque ele faz-nos crescer. E crescer nem sempre é bom. Porque quando nós crescemos a vida faz-nos perder a inocência, faz-nos deixar certas pessoas e sentimentos para trás e… espera aí! Então afinal a culpada é a vida? Mas se eu for culpar a vida a solução seria não viver, e não viver não é bom. Voltemos ao tempo então…

Quando falo em tempo falo obviamente de tempo, tempo estão a ver? Do tipo… relógio, calendário e assim! Pois não sejam como o idiota do meu melhor amigo, que quando lhe pergunto quanto tempo falta para algo, ou me ponho a ver o tempo que já passou, me manda ir à janela. Afinal quem me mandou ter um Malfoy como melhor amigo? Ah, esperem… EX -melhor amigo. Nós já fomos melhores amigos, não do género BFF'S (best friends for ever, vamos andar sempre juntos, aos segredinhos e chorar no ombro um do outro, etc). Do tipo, fomos realmente companheiros e amigos, isso até eu lhe dar um murro, ele me ter dado outro, e assim continuamente, de tal forma que fomos parar á enfermaria da escola, levámos uma detenção, e nos ficarmos a matar com o olhar.

A razão? Oh essa é bastante simples. Tem duas pernas, dois braços, uns olhos azuis estonteantes, cabelos ruivos como o fogo e um sorriso que derrete um coração de gelo. Foi pena é ter ido logo derreter o do meu melhor amigo. O nome dela é Rose Weasley e é minha prima.

Continuam sem entender não é? Pois eu não vos vou mentir sabem. Primeiro, porque o meu nome não é James Potter mas sim Albus Potter e não, eu não tenho prazer em atormentar os namorados da Rose, apenas por ela ser minha priminha, protegida e tal. Segundo, porque eu estou farto, LITERALMENTE, de esconder a todo o mundo que amo aquela ruiva convencida, sabe-tudo e metida a petulante.

Oh sim porque o Chapéu Seleccionador deve estar tão velho quanto a McGonagall para a ter posto nos Gryffindor. Aquela ali devia estar a fazer-me companhia nos Slytherin, seja pelos comentários sarcásticos, pelo sorriso superior (e confesso, ao mesmo tempo tão doce e inocente), e por aquela mania de quem tudo sabe e tudo manda, apenas porque o seu QI é superior ao da Madonna.

No entanto, eu gosto dela! Desde quando? Bem… na verdade lembro-me de gostar dela desde que me lembro de existir. Talvez para um adulto isso não seja muito mas no meu ponto de vista, são dezassete anos a gostar daquela garota com problemas de personalidade. Sim porque Rose Weasley têm GRAVES problemas de personalidade. Senão convenhamos, como consegue ela ser tão insuportável e deslumbrante num curto espaço de tempo? Além disso desde que chegámos a Hogwarts a lista de namoradinhos da Rose já atravessa o Canal da Mancha e isto, atenção, em letra pequenina e apertada.

Mas quer dizer, de todos os rapazes da escola, como se já não bastasse eu não gostar de nenhum, ela foi-se logo meter com o MEU MELHOR AMIGO (obs: ex-melhor amigo)!

Mais do que isso, é que desta vez isto parece mesmo a sério! Primeiro ele está estupidamente apaixonado por ela! E quando digo estupidamente falo no sentido mais literal da coisa. Envolve chocolates, flores e tudo! E meus amigos, isso para Scorpius Malfoy, significa que está na altura de o internarem urgentemente em .

E depois o pior disso, é que aquela ruiva insuportável parece estar no mesmo. De mãos dadas com ele por todo o lado, sorrisinhos, amor, do tipo… blac.

O desastre de tudo é que o sétimo ano está a acabar. O que isso significa? Que somos maiores de idade, vamos deixar a escola, e procurar empregos, ir viver sozinhos, casar, ter filhos, ve-los crescer, chorar quando eles casam, morrermos velhinhos rodeados de netinhos e essas coisas todas. Muito lamechas? Ok eu depois risco isto!

E eles estão juntos agora! Estão a perceber? Não? Vou ser mais claro. Aqueles dois idiotas até já anunciaram o namoro oficial aos pais. Há aquela cena da rivalidade, ameaças de morte e assim, mas ao que parece o "amor"… sinceramente… superou isso e como os paizinhos só os querem ver felizes lá consentiram. Não gostam, e têm esperança que desistam da ideia maluca, e não prometeram não se matarem se as duas famílias se confrontarem mas aqueles patetas estão demasiado apaixonados para ver isso.

O problema não é esse. Eles namoram há uns meses, e eu embora odiando isso por dentro, lá tive de me aguentar, mas quando hoje o Scorpius, (correcção: AQUELA DONINHA LOIRA, OXIGENADA E DESLAVADA), me veio dizer que eles vão morar juntos assim que arranjarem empregos passei-me. Porque isso será… rapidamente. Sim, porque o casalinho sensação é constituído pelos dois melhores alunos de Hogwarts e ambos têm pais a trabalhar no Ministério, assim como eu que sou filho do Harry Potter, mas tirando o vedetismo á parte… isto é horrível. Não deve demorar nem dois meses até arranjarem empregos, e pimba. Compram uma casinha e tal, (anotação: O Scorpius é rico!) e os pais da Rose não estão longe, agora que a Tia Hermione, é falada para possível futura Ministra da Magia e o Tio Ron, assim como o meu pai, são Aurors de renome e tal. Por mais que eles odeiem a ideia, não vão deixar a adorava filhinha a morar na rua e estou mesmo a ver.

Casinha até jeitosa, e com luxo, felicidade, emprego. Pimba! Casam, filhotes, e bem posso dizer: adeus Rose!

Depois do anuncio da casa, o que queriam que fizesse? Não resisti a espetar um valente muro naquela cara de idiota do meu (ex) melhor amigo e pronto.

Aqui estou eu a polir os troféus todos, enquanto ele está ali num canto a fazer o mesmo, com um sorriso no rosto, porque faltam cinco minutos para sairmos e ele ir ter com Rose, ao dormitório privado que eles têm por serem Monitores Chefes e tal e coisa. E fazer sabe-se lá o quê! Mas é melhor esquecer isso, senão ainda o espanco até ele definhar.

Tásse não importa Malfoyzinho! Ainda tenho tempo e se pensas que vais sair a vencer e com a minha Rose na mão bem podes enfiar a cabeça numa bludger em movimento.

Porque eu posso ter o nome idiota de Albus Severus, mas o meu apelido ainda é Potter!


End file.
